


Step

by notsafeforlurk



Series: The Great Sage's Great Sex Life [1]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Step on him, step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforlurk/pseuds/notsafeforlurk
Summary: “You look a bit desperate, Macaque.”Without a warning, a foot met his crotch. Macaque squeezed his eyes shut and reeled his head back in response while a quiet groan left his throat.“Come from my foot first, like a good boy, then I’ll give you more?” Wukong teased while pressing his foot further into Macaque which forced another sound out of him.*Inspired by a comic made by a horny fur demon
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Series: The Great Sage's Great Sex Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174835
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Step

Blackness.

The only thing he saw.

Nothing else was within his vision.

He tried to speak his confusion but discovered that nothing from his mouth came out.

Finally, he opened his eyes.

First thing he noticed was the floor was strangely too close to him. No, he was on the floor, laying on his sides. He wanted to rub his eyes to get a better picture of what he is seeing but was unable. Were his hands tied?

He then tried to speak again but to no luck. He then found out he had something in his mouth. A gag? Huh?

Suddenly, he received a kick to his chest, causing him to turn and lay on his back. Now, he has a better view of where he was, and especially who he was with.

Wukong. Looking down at him.

“You look a bit desperate, Macaque.”

Without a warning, a foot met his crotch. Macaque squeezed his eyes shut and reeled his head back in response while a quiet groan left his throat. 

“Come from my foot first, like a good boy, then I’ll give you more?” Wukong teased while pressing his foot further into Macaque which forced another sound out of him.

When the pressure on his bottom half lessens, he opened his eyes to glare at the monkey above him.

Said monkey raised an eyebrow and said in a mocking tone, “Aww~ What’s with that look? I thought you would enjoy this?”

Press.

Press.

Press.

More pressure was added to Macaque’s crotch area.

A deep blush is forming on his cheeks now from the amount of stimulation his nether regions is getting. He is tossing and turning as much as his restrains would let him and finally let out a snarl at the other monkey.

“What’s with that, hmm? You act like you aren’t enjoying this but we both know that’s not the case~”

Wukong said and lifted his foot off Macaque to reveal the obvious bulge at a certain part of his body. Macaque just snarls at his comment to which he responds back with that signature smug grin of his.

“Come on, Mac. I’m just giving you what you always wanted. Be grateful this Great Sage has time to please you.”

When nothing came from Macaque, Wukong crouched down and put his face near the others, noses almost touching.

“What a cute face you had just now. Would love to see more of that, Mac.” Wukong whispered sensually and creeped a finger under Macaque’s chin, sending goosebumps along his spines.

Slowly, the finger under his chin traveled to his collarbone, chest, navel, and finally, near the rim of his pants.

“Would really love to see more that. Or perhaps…”

Macaques eyes shot open as he felt the king circle his bulge with the tip of his finger.

“Something else?”, he said with a glint of mischief in his eyes while licking his lips seductively.

He went towards Macaque’s left ear and nibble on it a bit. Macaque lightly moans behind his gag while Wukong takes it all in. 

“Well, then. Do you want it or not?” the regal monkey whispered and awaited his response. Macaque swallowed the saliva he didn’t noticed was collecting in his mouth and finally, let out a noise while nodding.

“Good boy.”

Quickly, the foot returns to his clothed cock and with more energy this time. Wukong roughly pressed his foot into Macaque and relished in the faces and noises coming from the monkey beneath him.

A few minutes later, Macaque’s moans were higher pitched and his legs were shaking uncontrollably. Wukong could tell he was nearing his edge. In response, he pressed his foot in more and rubbed it all over Macaque’s crotch until…

“Aaaahhhhh!” the tied-up monkey screamed behind his gag with his back arching as cum came out of his penis and painted the inside his pants white. Moments later, he finally laid back down, feeling exhausted, and let out a pant after a pant. His face was as red as the color around his eyes.

With that, the king finally let his foot off him and just enjoyed the scene before him. He took the gag off and cupped the other’s face to force him to look at him through his daze. “Look’s like someone enjoyed that~”

Macaque didn’t say anything and just continued panting while waiting for his heart to stop racing. Wukong gave him a smug smirk.

“Well, I believe I made a promise. If you came from my foot, I would give you more. Now, the question…” he said while the hand on Macaque’s face released him and went to the black-furred monkey’s pants. The fingertips already slipping under the cloth.

“Do you want it?”

Macaque now calming down from his high finally answered, “Goddamit, Peaches.”


End file.
